The Shadowed Isle
The Shadowed Isle is a strange Fracture, almost constantly shrouded by rain and fog. It is full of strange, natural arches and hidden caves, and is populated by all manner of strange beasts. Ambient magic can be felt even by those incapable of using it, and in some of the more remote locations, ancient ruins can be seen. *Khamael *Shin Test Fight: Khamael VS Shin Khamael *Health: 56/100 *Accuracy: 10 *Evasion: 10 *Combo Gauge: 30% *Damage Resistance: Piercing 10 / Blunt 10 / Thermal 10 / Electromagnetic 10 *Effects: N/A *Equipment: Basic Helmet (Test Type), Basic Chestpiece (Test Type), Basic Leggings (Test Type), Basic Boots (Test Type) *Weapon: Basic Weapon (Test Type) Equipped Divine, AP 5 *Accessories: Basic Accessory (Test Type) *Items: N/A Shin *Health: 0/100 *Accuracy: 10 *Evasion: 10 *Combo Gauge: 0% *Damage Resistance: Piercing 10 / Blunt 10 / Thermal 10 / Electromagnetic 10 *Effects: N/A *Equipment: Basic Helmet (Test Type), Basic Chestpiece (Test Type), Basic Leggings (Test Type), Basic Boots (Test Type) *Weapon: Basic Weapon (Test Type) Equipped Piercing, AP 5 *Accessories: Basic Accessory (Test Type) *Items: N/A Fight! *Khamael: 10 Light Attacks Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss/Hit/Hit/Hit/Miss/Hit -> 9.7 -> 10 Damage *Shin: 6 Light Attacks, 2 Standard Attacks Hit/Hit/Hit/Hit/Hit/Miss/Hit/Miss -> 17.2 -> 17 Damage *Khamael: 8 Light Attacks, 1 Standard Attack Hit/Miss/Miss/Hit/Miss/Hit/Miss/Hit/Miss -> 10.5 -> 11 Damage *Shin: 6 Light Attacks, 2 Standard Attacks Miss/Miss/Miss/Hit/Miss/Miss/Hit/Miss ->9.8 -> 10 Damage *Khamael: 10 Light Attacks Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss/Hit/Hit -> 4.9 -> 5 Damage *Shin: 4 Light Attacks, 1 Heavy Attack Miss/Miss/Miss/Hit/Miss Damage *Khamael: 2 Standard Attacks, 1 Heavy Attack Miss/Miss/Miss *Shin: 2 Standard Attacks, 1 Heavy Attack Miss/Miss/Miss *Khamael: 2 Standard Attacks, 1 Heavy Attack Miss/Miss/Hit Damage *Shin: 10 Light attacks Hit/Hit/Hit/Miss/Hit/Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss/Miss -> 1.4 -> 1 Damage *Khamael: 4 Light, 1 Heavy Miss/Miss/Hit/Hit/Hit -> 23.1 -> 23 Damage *Shin: 6 Light Attacks, 2 Standard Attacks Miss/Miss/Hit/Hit/Hit/Hit/Hit/Miss -> 12.2 -> 12 Damage *Khamael: 2 Standard, 1 Heavy Hit/Miss/Hit -> 25 Damage *Shin: 2 Standard Attacks, 1 Heavy Attack Miss/Miss/Miss *Khamael: 5 Standard Attacks Miss/Hit/Hit/Hit/Miss -> 14.2 -> 14 Damage *Battle over, Khamael wins. RP Area Aftermath Remodi's breathe becomes more and more shaky, as she struggles to sit up on her elbow. She stares at Khamael, clearly frustrated, but also curious."W-What...Do you mean...That was p-pretty good?..." Her elbow slips out from under here, and she makes an exasperated noise as she pants. Khamael's stance visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping as he turned to face Remodi. "Well, Remodi Vale, you actually managed to hurt me. Me! Color me impressed." Despite the heated battle, he looked no worse for wear, the only sign of battle being a few scrapes on his clothing - which were visibly repairing themselves, conjuring forth new matter out of light. Remodi's eyes are barely open as you regains her breath. She finally gets them to open completely, as she looks in his general direction."You keep calling me...How do you know my name?" "The Light reveals many things, Remodi." Khamael stated, "You'd be surprised what I can pick up. Not that it would surprise me. Why would you know, anyways? That art was lost long ago..." He said, before frowning. "...I think." He almost seemed uncertain for a moment. Almost. She pauses for a couple of seconds, before speaking. "You know, that surprisingly doesn't phase me whatsoever. My best friends are literally made of nightmares, and my cousin is a demon hunting Demon with a godlike superiority complex....Actually, he is godlike. There's a GOD inside of him...." She sighs, and sits up. Khamael openly scoffed. "A god? Really? Does it look like I'm inside him? I'm right here." He said, smirking. "Just another thing with a god complex, it seems." Toko walks around a corner, notices beat up people talking and tries to walk past without acknowledging them, he tries to act casual but looks awkward and suspicious because of it. "No, really! His soul is bound to that of a Demon God, maybe you've heard of this god? Chr- ...." Remodi notices the man walking by...Strangely. She raises an eyebrow, then looks over to Khamael in confusion. She mouths. "Do you know him?" "Hm?" Khamael glanced at Toko. "Oh, Toko? No, I don't." He said, shrugging. "So, what were you saying about a demon god?" He asked, uncaring of Toko's presence. Now Toko looks confused "Wait do I know you?" he takes a silent second as if searching his memory banks "Nope no clue, so how do you know my name? Did I kill a friend of yo- Wait no I'm not your father am I?" he then frowns "I didn't turn you into a sword did I?.... That goes for both of you?" "Not at all." Khamael replied, looking vaguely annoyed at the interruption. "I think I would've known if I had been turned into a sword, sir." Remodi chuckles. "The offers there" Toko winks, he sighs I didn't want to get involved but... ''"Are you okay little girl? you look beat" he shoots an untrusting glance at Khamael ''I'm not a fan of these sorts. Khamael started chuckling to himself at Remodi's appearance compared to his, considering their spar. Remodi stands up, dusting herself off."I can hold my own, don't worry about it." She pulls out her sharp knife, and wipes a little bit of blood off of it. *ponk* Toko pokes Khamael's forehead and stares into his eyes "Ooooooh you're a robot, straaange" Gotta get a feel for this guy, I'm getting a strange vibe "Is it your robot?" he asked Remodi Khamael twitched rather violently, "I am not a robot." He said, his voice flat. "I am a transcendent perpetual mechanospiritual entity." Whatever that means... He thought to himself. "I belong only to myself." Remodi tries to change the subject."Even if you were a robot, I surely wouldn't own you. I have taste" She says jokingly to Khamael. Hit a nerve I guess. ''*ponk* *ponk* "I know someone who'd love to have a look at such a fancy robot" he smiles, and tries to repeat what Khamael said "Transcendent perp...actual mechanic-ital entiy? Pretty sure she means robot amirite" he playfully nudges Remodi and chuckles. Khamael said nothing, a barely-visible 'mist' of red light faintly shining from his body for a moment as he tensed up, almost as if he was ready for combat. Remodi notices Khamael's distaste in Toko, and uproars into a raucous laughter."HAAHAHAH! TOKO THAT'S SO" She quickly jabs him in the stomach, imitating a nudge. "''FUNNY" She quits laughing, and nervously looks at Khamael, and shrugs. Khamael suddenly moved, and Remodi found herself launched into a nearby cliff face from the force of the blow as Khamael seemingly vanished, reappearing where Remodi was with his fist outstretched. The cliff started to collapse, too. Remodi falls from the cliff face to reveal Toko behind her, he took the brunt of the collision Urg My instincts caused me to try save her, that hurt way more than I thought though ''he hops down next to the girl "You aright, nice friend you got there" Although he is leaning over her to the untrained eye he would look defenseless, however he was ready for an attack. Remodi stands up, and cracks her neck, then looks at Toko. She spits out some blood next to them, and wipes her mouth. "Yes, I'm alright...But could you excuse me for one moment?" Remodi turns to Khamael's direction, and pulls out her knife. It glows cyan, as she initiates the Bolt Dance, the lightning bolt firing from it, and she is then absorbed into it, as she crackles around Khamael, before she emerges from it, and spin kicks him once more. She looks at Toko who was far away. She waves. Khamael ''moved once more, his limbs a blur as he shifted positions to catch Remodi's foot, before flipping her over and slamming her back into the ground, all whilst maintaining a confident smirk. Toko runs back towards Khamael Goddamit I hate these types "HEY BOLT FACE! COME AT ME!" he throws a dagger and then leap in the air wide open "TAKE A SHOT" Remodi sees Toko's dagger, and looks at Khamael before aiming her knife at it, becoming a bolt of lightning once more. The bolt crackles around the dagger, before being absorbed into the bolt. The crackling lightning appears directly above Khamael, as Remodi and the knife and dagger combo emerge. She lets out a battle cry, as she does an X slash with the blades, landing into Khamael's back. Khamael actually looked annoyed for a moment, simply vanishing and reappearing elsewhere. "Would you stop that?" Remodi huffed, and threw the dagger back to Toko."Says the guy that punched me into a mountain." Category:Locations Category:RP Areas Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth